Lo que Scorpius hace por unos hot cakes
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Un Viernes sin hot-cakes no es algo que Scorpius Malfoy permite. Y él sabe del programa de radio perfecto para ayudarlo...Más le vale a papá que ponga de su parte. One-shot. Primer lugar del Reto "La vida es una canción" del foro The Ruins.


_¡Hey! Heme aquí de nuevo :3 Ésta vez con mi respuesta al reto "La vida es una canción" del increíble foro The Ruins. La mismión era escribir un fic que simulara el famoso programa de televisión con el mismo nombre :3 Y bueno, yo he escogido la increíblemente buena canción **Sly**, del grupo **The Cat Empire**. Y mis personajes...Bueno, ya el título da una enorme pista. Espero les agrade y dejen muchos muchos muchos REVIEWS :3_

_Y si les ha gustado pueden pasar a votar por él en el topic del foro que ya dije: _**Votaciones: La vida es una canción. **_¡Todos y todas son más que bienvenidos! :D_

_Disclaimer: Sólo la idea me pertenece, y mis personajes del staff de sonido y de la locutora (oseaselesesee yo :3) Los Malfoy y demás son de Rowling, y la canción es del fabuloso grupo The Cat Empire._

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que Scorpius hace por unos hot cakes <strong>

_*Corte musical*_

Salí huyendo de la cabina, empujando la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana y casi besando el frío piso del pasillo. Por Merlín, qué calor hacía ahí adentro. Y pensar que tenía que volver a meterme en menos de cinco minutos.

- ¡Marie! Al aire en dos minutos.

- Ajá, voy.

Suspiré. Bien me dijeron que sólo continuara con mi trabajo en el Ministerio, pero aaaah no, ¿Cómo? Sí a mi también me gusta el trato con la gente. Suena lindo tener también un programa de radio, ¿no? Y ahí va Marie, de necia, a meterse a la boca del dragón.  
>Y hoy no había sido para nada un día productivo. El programa – gracias a Morgana – estaba a la mitad. Esperaba recibir una buena llamada, porque la pasada había sido deprimente. Cosas de desamor, dignas para la Revista Corazón de Bruja…<br>Simplemente hoy había amanecido de malas, pisando con el pie izquierdo... Bueno, definitivamente tenía mis dos pies en su lugar, pero…

- Un minuto – me anunció Xavier, mi compañero de sonido, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos vagos mientras yo me acomodaba en la silla y volvía a hacer el hechizo en la cabina para escuchar la transmisión y las llamadas.  
>Justo entonces Xavier me hizo la seña con su mano de que estábamos al aire, mientras comenzaba a comer su panqué de todos los días. Sonreí fingidamente y puse mi mejor nota alegre en mi voz:<p>

- ¡Y seguimos aquí, brujas y magos, en su estación favorita: _Magia para tus oídos_! ¡En éste lluvioso Vierrrrnes! Viernecillo de fiesta, de descanso para todos los que han trabajado duramente ésta semana. Porque todos trabajamos, aunque sea en fingir que trabajamos… En fin, recuerden que estamos en la hora de "_La magia en una canción_", Así que no sean aburridos y ¡Llamen! ¡Llamen y cuenten su historia! Si es lo suficientemente maravillosa, les regalaré la canción que pidan… – risas de mis compañeros en cabina – …Sin miedo, que no mordemos…Muy fuerte. ¿¡Oh, pero QUÉ ES ESTO! ¡Tenemos una llamada! ¿Hola? Yo aquí, ¿Quién alláaaaa?

Silencio en la línea. Xavier y los demás del staff rodaron los ojos: odiábamos las llamadas de broma. Controlé mi puño para que no se estrellara en la mesa y tirara la ensalada que me quedaba: en la mugrosa cafetería de la estación estaba demasiado cara como para desperdiciarla.

- ¿Aló? ¿Operadora…?

- ¡Hola! – una vocecita de niño pequeño saludó desde el otro lado de la línea, y retumbó por toda mi cabina.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñín?

- ¡No soy un pequeñín! – respondió, molesto, el niño – ¡Ya tengo seis años!

Vi a través de la pared de cristal a mis compañeros de staff desternillándose de risa: era de sobra conocido que no me gustaban los niños.

- Oh, claro, claro, debí suponerlo – respondí rápidamente, tomando una bocanada de aire y de paciencia, mientras destapaba mi botella de agua – Entonces, señorito, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

- Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy.

Agradecí que mi micrófono estuviera cerrado porque escupí absolutamente toda el agua. Mis compañeros de cabina casi se fueron de espaldas. Hasta Xavier dejó caer su panquecito.  
>¡El mismísimo heredero de los Malfoy, el famoso Scorpius Hyperion, estaba al aire en nuestro programa!<p>

-… Tú eres Marie Adler, ¿Cierto?

- …L-la única e irrepetible – me las arreglé para contestar... Merlín, ¡Scorpius MALFOY! – …Y dígame, Señorito Malfoy…

- Scorpius – me interrumpió con voz mandona – llámame Scorpius. Me gusta más que me digan así. Yo sé que te caigo bien, así que por eso te hablo de tú. Y tú también me caes bien, así que también puedes hablarme de tú.

El staff volvió a retorcerse de risa. Per ésta vez hasta yo me reí: ése niño era... Impresionante.

- ¡Wow! Gracias…Bien, Scorpius – contesté, ya de mucho mejor humor – Dime, ¿Has llamado para contar tu historia y pedir una canción?

- En realidad, no soy el único que va a hablar – comenzó con ésa vocecita que Merlín sabía porque, pero te ganaba en un segundo – También hablará mi padre, es un… asunto familiar muy delicado, no sé si me explico.

Reí, convencida de que ésa frase se a había oído a su padre que… ¡SANTAS ESFINGES! ¿¡El señor Draco Malfoy hablando a mi programa?  
>El trozo de panqué que Xavier había rescatado se le cayó de entre los dedos -de nuevo- mientras me miraba con ojos desorbitados.<p>

- Así que… ejem… tu papá también va a hablar…

- Verás Marie – comenzó el pequeño Scorp, con la vocecita muy seria – Mi madre lleva una semana enojada con mi padre. Pero de verdad enojada, no de ésas veces en las que ella le lanza un hechizo aturdidor y todo queda olvidado…

- Entonces es serio – dije, mientras ahogaba mi carcajada.

- Muy serio – el niño bajó la voz, como si fuera a decir algo muy delicado – Verás…Hoy no me quiso hacer _hot cakes_, y todos los Viernes me hace unos.

- Oh, eso es terrible, Scorpius. ¿En qué puedo ayudar para remediar eso?

- Pues, le dije a mi padre que habláramos para contar la historia de cómo la había conocido, y pedir una canción. Y entonces mamá lo va a escuchar y se va a emocionar y se pondrá feliz y me hará mis _hot cakes_ y…

- Sí, Scorpius, ya capté la idea – corté, emocionada también. Decidí hacer una pregunta estratégica y un poco metiche – Pero, ¿Qué no tus padres ya tenían el matrimonio planeado desde antes de nacer?

Xavier me miró, y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Eso nos daría muchísimo _rating_.

- Oh, no – contestó alegre el pequeño – Ni que fueran pegasos de raza. No, la historia de ellos es muy bonita.

- Pues, comencemos… ¿Qué canción será?

- _Sly_, del grupo _The cat empire_.

- Excelente canción, Scorpius. Ahora va lo importante… – volví a tomar las riendas del programa, que por un momento pareció pertenecerle al mini-Malfoy, y me concentré en ganar audiencia – …Ahora es el turno de tu historia.

- Bueno, yo me la sé, pero mi padre la cuenta mil veces mejor. Te lo voy a pasar, espera un segundo.

Agradecí con todo mi corazón que éste programa pudiera ser sin más de un corte comercial. Xavier me enseñó una hoja a través del cristal: nuestro _rating_ estaba en un nivel jamás alcanzado en el año que llevábamos al aire. Sonreí, satisfecha.

- Claro Scorpius, te esperamos, pero no tardes.

Se escucharon unos ruiditos en la bocina, y luego unos murmullos molestos.

- …Scorpius, no es para nada buena idea…

- Papá, es la única forma y lo sabes – se alcanzaba a escuchar la vocecita del niño. Todos reímos – Mamá lo va a escuchar, y te perdonará y…

- ¡Hyperion, no! – chilló la otra voz, que seguro era el Señor Malfoy – Te ordeno terminantemente que…

- Bien, pero entonces tú me haces mis _hot cakes_ ahora mismo.

Silencio en la línea. Nuevos soniditos en la bocina, y…

- Hola, habla Draco Malfoy.

Todo el staff se echó para atrás en sus sillas, o se retorció – o se les cayó su segundo panquecito – mientras yo intentaba recordar ésos ridículos ejercicios de respiración que había leído una vez en la sala de espera de San Mungo… ¿Yoga? ¿Tai chi? ¿Avada…? No, ése no era un ejercicio de respiración…

- Muy buenas tardes, señor Malfoy…

- Dile Draco, Marie – sonó de pronto la vocecita de Scorp – A él también le caes bien. Siempre escuchamos tu programa y…

- ¡Scorpius! – chilló su padre - ¡Cuelga ése otro teléfono ahora mismo!

Un largo bufido fue la única respuesta.

- Ehm…Creo que es hora de contar su historia, señor Malfoy. Su encantador hijo me ha comentado que su esposa se molestó con usted.

- Es correcto.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Gracias.

- Puede comenzar con su historia cuando guste.

Draco Malfoy soltó un largo suspiro. Noté cómo todo el staff se acomodaba para escuchar la historia. Imaginé que, en ése preciso momento, miles de radioescuchas estarían haciendo lo mismo. Tomé el tenedor de mi ensalada y mordí el primer pedazo de zanahoria.

- Bueno, todo comenzó el verano que me gradué de Hogwarts…Mi amigo Blaise Zabini organizó una fiesta en su casa por la graduación. No tengo que decir mucho de esto, las fiestas de los Zabini son legendarias…

- Definitivamente su fama se extiende.

- Así es. En fin, era una hermosa tarde de verano, hacía muchísimo calor, y había mucho whisky de fuego por ahí.

- ¿Es un refresco, papá?

Reí. Me di cuenta que ésa versión que estaba contando no era exactamente la misma que siempre le contaba a su hijo.

- Eh… Sí Scorp. Un refresco. Bueno, él y yo estábamos hablando de chicas. Ya sabe…

- Conversaciones de hombres, lo entiendo.

- Papá, ¿qué son las conversaciones de hombres?

Draco Malfoy bufó, mientras mi tenedor salía volando por la sorpresa. Lo logré atrapar antes de que cayera irremediablemente a la alfombra.

- Ejem…Luego te lo explicará tu papá, Scorpius. Por ahora es necesaria la historia. Continúe, señor Malfoy.

- …Bien – Draco Malfoy sonaba aliviado de poder librarse de ésa explicación por el momento – Blaise y yo estábamos hablando de la que en ése entonces era su novia, Daphne Greengrass, su actual esposa. Yo le comenté que jamás tendría novia ni me casaría, y él me dijo que nunca dijera nunca. Sabias palabras, no sé de qué libro las sacó… Y en eso estábamos, cuando llegó.

- ¿Quién?

- …_Ella_.

- ¡Mi mami! – exclamó Scorpius, causando las risas de mi staff.

- La hubieran visto… – siguió Draco, con voz ligeramente soñadora – Pensé que el ambiente estival me había embriagado tanto que me lo estaba imaginando. O más bien, _que_ _me la estaba imaginando_. Era una criatura extraña. Diferente. El viento la despeinaba de una forma hermosa. Su cabello era negro... Y caminaba… ¡Su caminar! Era aún más orgulloso que el mío.

- Eso es decir bastante – puntualicé.

- Coqueteaba, reía, y no era el único que la había notado. Varios de mis compañeros de Slytherin giraron la cabeza cuando ella pasó y… – de pronto el hombre soltó un sonoro bufido que me hizo brincar en mi asiento –¡¿Pero qué creían que veían ésa bola de idiotas? ¡No tenían por qué clavar sus estúpidos ojos en ella! Ella jamás podría voltear a verlos, eran demasiado poca cosa. En cambio, yo…

- Totalmente de acuerdo – corté antes de que le diera un ataque de furia – ¿Y luego?

- Ejem…Bueno, cuando Blaise me la presentó… – el hombre suspiró largamente –…Noté que sus ojos eran verdes. Pero de un verde esmeralda que jamás había visto antes en los ojos de otra mujer. Obviamente, enseguida decidí que tenía que ser mía. Sólo mía. ¡Qué mujer! Y entre más la veía y platicaba con ella, más me convencía de que no había opción. Avanzó la tarde, llegó la noche, bailamos, reímos, y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ella parecía tener luz propia. Su plática era inteligente. Demasiado inteligente. Ella era… Es rápida, decidida, orgullosa hasta la médula. Tengo que aceptar: Astoria Greengrass fue un hueso muy duro de roer.

Solté un suspiro. Volteé a ver hacia mi staff: todos tenían una expresión bovina en el rostro y ojos soñadores. Xavier abrazaba el respaldo de su silla como si fuera el amor de su vida.

- …Su historia es hermosa, señor Malfoy.

- Muchas gracias.

- Bueno, pues ahora…

- ¡NO! – chilló Scorpius – ¡Aún falta mi parte favorita!

- ¿De qué hablas Scorp? – comenzó con voz suave y persuasiva Draco Malfoy – Tú sabes que la historia llega hasta ahí…

- ¡No! Falta la parte cuando mamá te dijo que si te gustaba tanto su vestido podía decirte dónde lo compró, pero que no creía que te quedara tan bien como a ella.

Observé a través del cristal cómo los del staff soltaban la carcajada. Los envidié: yo también moría por reírme, pero mi ética profesional- y que el hecho de que el señor Draco Malfoy le hiciera honor a su nombre – me lo impedía.

- …Vaya. Tu mami es una gran mujer, Scorpius – atiné a decir.

- Lo sé. Y si eso te impresiona, deberías probar sus _hot cakes_.

Reí, y noté que Xavier me hacía la seña de que teníamos otra llamada importante, al mismo tiempo que pegaba otro papel al cristal. Lo leí rápidamente, y ni había terminado de leer la nota cuando ya había comenzado a enlazar la llamada.

- Pues, ¿Qué crees Scorpius? Te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Me gustan las sorpresas! ¿Qué es? – exclamó el pequeño, emocionado

- Bueno, tu papi no quiere contarnos la historia completa, pero tenemos a alguien en la línea que sí está dispuesto a cooperar. ¿Aló? ¿Operadora?

- Hola, Marie.

- Señora Greengrass – se escuchó un chillido emocionado y también un bufido de furia – un placer tenerla con nosotros. Me dicen en cabina que usted quiere contar el hermoso final de la historia…

- Claro, claro, la historia. Sí, bueno, la historia de mi marido está completa hasta éste momento. Pero como dice mi hijo, falta lo mejor.

- Somos todo oídos.

- En ésa fiesta, Draco me veía como si fuera la última mujer en el mundo. Yo sé que quería impresionar con sus formas, su dinero, su porte. Pero no, le faltaba mucho. Y se lo dije. Le dije que necesitaba muchísimo más para tener algo serio conmigo…

- "Yo no soy una más de tus fans, que puedes comprar con tu dinero o tu poder o tu rubio cabello. Oh no, no, no, Malfoy. Necesitas mucho más para poder conseguir lo que quieres. Y no me refiero a que mi hermoso vestido de seda termine en tu hermosa alfombra de cola de unicornio entretejida…." – la voz de Draco Malfoy sonaba, fuerte y clara, en toda la cabina – "…Ni me refiero a que yo termine en el asiento trasero de alguno de tus lujosos carros, o colocando un letrerito de "No molestar" en la puerta de alguna de las suites que muerto de risa puedes pagar." – terminó de recitar el hombre, causando que mi quijada cayera casi hasta el piso de la sorpresa.

Noté que todos en la cabina tenían la misma expresión.

- ¡Es un programa familiar! – chillé, dividida entre la risa y el miedo a perder uno de mis trabajos.

- Por supuesto. Lo que quiero concluir de ésta historia – siguió la voz clara y fuerte del Malfoy mayor – Es que ésa mujer tiene algo que hace que el suelo se queme a su paso. Tiene la sensualidad del café, lo dulce de la vainilla…

- ¡Lo rico de los _hot cakes_! – exclamó Scorpius.

- ¡Mi amor! – chilló Astoria – ¡Tus _hot cakes_! Prometo hacértelos en la cena.

- ¿Con dos tazas de chocolate?

- Ya tomaste una en la mañana, Scorp.

- Una y media, mamá.

- Media taza.

- Una.

- Hecho.

- Ejem… – carraspeó Draco –… Sí, bueno, como iba diciendo… Ahí tienen la historia. La historia de la mujer más divina, sublime y maravillosa. La mujer que hace que pierda la cabeza, de tal forma que tenga que recurrir a un programa de radio que mi hijo adora para que ya no esté enojada conmigo por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de la mascota.

Astoria rió.

- Y ésa mujer es mía. Y se llama Astoria Greengrass.

- No – interrumpió Astoria – ésa mujer se llama Astoria Malfoy.

Un silencio dulce, en el que me imaginé las sonrisas de ambos al otro lado de los teléfonos. Un pellizco de calor nació en mi corazón. Sonreí.

- ¿Me he ganado mi canción? – murmuró Scorpius después de un instante, generando risas en el staff por enésima vez. Miré el reloj: justo habíamos llegado al final del programa.

- Ni lo dudes, Scorpius – exclamé, mientras le hacía señas a Xavier para que dejara de lloriquear y abrazar su silla, y se pusiera a trabajar – Y ustedes tampoco duden, amigos: El amor está en donde menos lo esperas, y quizá sea difícil conseguirlo, quizá se vea como "un hueso duro de roer", pero vale la pena intentarlo. Scorpius, aquí está, para ti, para tus padres, y para todos ustedes radioescuchas: La canción que expresa perfectamente la fascinación del hombre que ve por primera vez al amor de su vida, en medio del calor de una fiesta de verano y en medio del caos del momento. _Sly_, del grupo _The Cat empire._ Yo soy Marie Adler, y los espero mañana, misma hora, misma estación, diferente canción. ¡Hasta mañana!

_*Corte musical*_


End file.
